


Ang Makina ni Kyungsoo Doh

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, CEO Kyungsoo, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mechanic Jongin, Oral Fixation, Smut, Very bastos, based from twt fic, idk what I was writing, lame af, lots of badwords
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Minekaniko ni Monico ang makina ni Kyungsoo Doh.





	Ang Makina ni Kyungsoo Doh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is loeyviosa and this smut part is based from my KaiSoo tagalog tweet fic. 
> 
> I don't have much to say aside from sorry in advance and don't expect too much. This is lame. I suck, I know.
> 
> PS. this unbeta-ed.

“You can have that ass and all. All yours, only for tonight.” 

Sa pagbitaw pa lang ni Kyungsoo ng mga salitang ‘yon ay lalo nang tinayuan si Jongin. 

“Sandali! Dyan ka lang!” nagmamadaling sabi ni Jongin nang pagtingin niya sa taas ay nakita niya ang CCTV camera. “Wag kang aalis!” sabi nito. 

Napairap si Kyungsoo. 

What the hell was that? 

Naduwag ba? Hindi na ba itutuloy? Tatakas na ba si Jongin? 

Parang nag-iba yata ang ihip ng hangin na masyado na ring determined si Kyungsoo. 

Feeling niya sinasapian na siya ng kung sinong sobrang libog na kaluluwa but no, he won’t let that yummy guy leave him just like that. Not when pumayag na siya. Kung kailan gusto na niya.

He can’t leave his horny self hanging. Kailangan mapasukan.  
Uhaw na kung uhaw. Dirty na kung dirty. 

He made him! 

Actually, hindi pa nga eh kaso those stares? Yung mga tinging tinatapon sakaniya kanina at ang mga pa-lick and lip bite pa nito. Who wouldn’t want to taste that hot man’s cock kung ganon? 

Definitely not him. 

Kaya he stood up straight and mabilis na sinundan si Jongin.  
What happened to his usual maarte self? The pabebe one? 

Hindi niya alam. Hindi niya talaga alam. 

Ngayon lang naman, eh. 

He promised to himself na he won’t ever do it again. Mayhaps, one night stand is a must pero hindi sa lahat. Only for that sexy, moreno, good-looking guy na ayaw rin niyang pakawalan ngayong gabi. 

Bago pa makapasok si Jongin sa room kung saan pinapatay ang system ng surveillance cameras ay hinarap na siya ni Kyungsoo sakaniya. 

Hawak nito ang matigas na biceps. 

Tangina, ang tigas talaga! 

Parang masarap kagatin? Ganun ‘yung feeling. 

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin pero nang makita ang uhaw sa mukha ni Kyungsoo ay napalitan ito ng ngisi. “Yes, sir? What do you need?” mapang-asar na tanong nito that made Kyungsoo frustrated. 

Gaguhan ba? 

“You can’t leave me just like that! Panagutan mo ‘yung ginawa mo!” inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Jongin smirked, looking at Kyungsoo from head to toe. 

Amputa. Sobrang sexy. Those curves, meaty thighs na parang pag hinang niya ang legs nito sa braso niya ay hindi niya titigilan ang mga hita na ‘yon at panggigigilan na lang din buong gabi. 

Sarap lagyan ng marka. 

Lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa mapunta siya sa likod nito. He kept his hands at his back tapos naglean siya para makabulong sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. 

“Panagutan? Bakit? Buntis ka ba? Eh papasukan pa nga lang kita.” Malokong sabi nito sabay lick sa earlobe ni Kyungsoo as he felt the latter tensed a bit. 

That’s it! That’s the cue. 

Mabilis na humarap si Kyungsoo sakaniya kasabay ng pagpulupot ng mga braso ni Jongin sa bewang niya papunta ang kamay sa pwet nito. Inangat niya si Kyungsoo bago kinawit ni Kyungsoo ang legs niya sa bewang ni Jongin at ang mga braso niya sa leeg nito. 

Jongin started kissing his neck, leaving red marks on it.  
Naglakad si Jongin papunta sa pinaka malapit na mesa.  
Fuck CCTV camera. Pwedeng pwede niyang i-delete ang clip pagkatapos. 

Jongin placed Kyungsoo on the table, iaangat niya sana ang mga halik niya papunta sa labi nito nang mahinang tampalin ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya. 

“One and only rule, no kissing on the lips.” 

Napa-tss si Jongin. Akala ba niya he can have it all?  
Anyway sige, magrereklamo pa ba siya kung ang habol lang naman talaga niya simula pa nung una ay ang malaman at matambok nitong pwet. 

Humiwalay sila sa pagkakadikit sa isa’t isa saka in-unbuckle ni Jongin ang belt niya. 

Napa-lip bite si Kyungsoo. 

Gago, hindi ito ang first time na makakakita siya ng tite pero excited siya. 

Halata naman kasing malaki ito at mahaba. 

Putangina. 

Binaba ni Jongin ang zipper ng pantalon na suot before he pulled down his pants at tuluyang hubarin ito. Nakita na ni Kyungsoo ang boxers na suot. 

Color black, may tatak pang Balenciaga sa garter. 

Tangina. Yaman. 

Original ba ‘yan? 

Napailing siya sa naisip. Nakuha pa talagang mang-insulto?  
O hindi naman siya nang-iinsulto talaga dahil pwedeng-pwede niyang regaluhan si Jongin ng underwear. Ipahawak niya lang ang tite at ang itlog niya para alam niya ang size. 

Fuck. Sobrang bastos niya. 

Wala nang filter filter sa isip niya. 

Ibababa na rin sana ni Jongin ang boxers na suot dahil wala ng paligoy-ligoy pa nang bumaba si Kyungsoo mula sa mesa at lumuhod sa harap niya. 

Napa-ungol si Jongin nang hawakan nito ang clothed member niya. 

Tangina hindi lang pala siya ang sobrang nalilibugan dito. Maski si Kyungsoo ay nauuhaw na rin. 

Tumingala si Kyungsoo para tignan ang Jongin na nakayuko ring pinanonood siya. He licked Jongin’s dick under the cloth tapos mabilis na kumilos ang kamay niya para ibaba ang boxers saka tumambad sakaniya ang malaki, mataba, mahaba, at maugat na tite nito. 

Tangina. Dinilaan niya ang labi niya. Ang sarap nito, sigurado siya ron, gago. 

Hindi pa nakakapagsalita si Jongin nang dilaan ni Kyungsoo ang ulo nito. 

Puta. Napapikit na lang siya. 

Hindi ito first time pero kakaiba ang pakiramdam ng dila ni Kyungsoo sa tite niya, lalo pang nasarapan si Jongin habang pinanonood ang maganda at sexy-ng lalaki sa baba niya nang isubo nito ang tite niya. 

Kyungsoo hollowed his cheeks tapos nirelease niya ulit ang tite saka ito hinawakan para mas tumayo at dinilaan mula sa baba pataas. 

Napapikit na lang si Jongin. 

Ang galing. Hayop. Expert sa pag-chupa. 

Medyo itinaas ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na tite tapos sinubo ang isang itlog. Mga ilang beses niya rin ‘yon pinaglaruan sa bibig niya bago niya ulit dilaan ang tite pataas hanggang sa isubo ulit.  
He bobbed his head up and down. Sobrang basa pero ang sarap ng precum. Yun palang ‘yon ha? Pano kung labasan na ito, sigurado hahanap-hanapin niya ang lasa. 

Kyungsoo continued what he’s doing, ang mga mata niya ay nakatingin ngayon kay Jongin na sobrang nasasarapan. Hawak pa nito ang buhok at ulo niya. 

Gusto mang tignan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay napapapikit talaga siya sa sobrang sarap. 

Nilaliman ni Kyungsoo ang pagsubo. Deep throating na at nang i-release niya mula sa bibig niya pagkatapos ay ginanahan pa lalo si Jongin. 

Ang sarap lang sa pakiramdam ng tite niya sa loob ng mainit na bibig ni Kyungsoo. What more sa pwet nito mamaya?  
Hindi na siya makapaghintay mapasok ang kweba. 

Nang muling isubo ni Kyungsoo ang titeng basa ng laway niya at precum ay gumalaw na si Jongin. Ginalaw nito ang hips niya.  
Umayos nang pagkakaluhod si Kyungsoo as Jongin continued to fuck his mouth. 

Putangina. 

Sobrang sarap. 

Maya-maya ay hindi na nakapagpigil si Kyungsoo, he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants habang patuloy na tinatanggap ang tite ni Jongin sa bibig niya. 

Hinubad niya ang boxers na suot at ihinagis kung saang sulok ng repair shop tapos he wrapped his fingers again sa tite dahilan para mapatigil si Jongin. 

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pag-nginig ni Jongin nang mabilis niyang ginalaw ang ulo niya taas-baba. 

Tangina. Ito na. 

“Malapit na! M-malapit na! Bitawan mo na!” tarantang sabi ni Jongin dahil sa pag-aakalang ayaw ni Kyungsoo na malunok ang ilalabas niya pero umiling si Kyungsoo, sobrang determined makatikim ng tamod. 

Maka-ilang ulit na galaw pa ang ginawa bago labasan si Jongin. Madami, malagkit, at masarap. 

Jongin groaned as he saw Kyungsoo swallowing it. Tapos dinilaan nito ang mga natira sa tite ni Jongin. 

Kapos hiningang hinila ni Jongin ang pawisan ding si Kyungsoo.  
“Your turn.” Sabi niya using his husky voice tapos marahas na itinalikod si Kyungsoo. 

Good thing wala na itong underwear. Tambad na kay Jongin ang hubad na pagkatao nito at ramdam niyang may nabubuhay nanaman. 

Gago. Ang kinis, ang ganda, ang laki, ang tambok. 

Pinalo ni Jongin nang medyo may kalakasan ang isang ass cheek at napapikit si Kyungsoo kasabay ng pag-ungol.  
Putangina. Ang sarap. 

Kitang kita ni Jongin ang pagbakat ng malaki niyang kamay kaya inulit niya. Mga ilang beses din pati sa kabila. Bakas na bakas na ngayon ang kamay niya, namumula na ang dalawang pisngi ng pwet ni Kyungsoo. 

Mahapdi pero masarap. 

Pinisil ni Jongin ang pwet at halos mabaliw si Kyungsoo.  
Gago, ang sarap talaga amputa. 

Lumapit siya lalo kay Kyungsoo. Natatouch na ng tite niya ang pwet nito pero hindi pa pwede. 

Ayaw pa niya kasi may gagawin pa siya. 

He bent Kyungsoo sa mesa, pinatuwad niya ito habang nakapatong ang half body sa mesa pagkatapos lumuhod sa harap. 

Tangina parang nasa langit o impyerno o kung saan pero hindi niya ito ipagpapalit sa kahit anong view. 

That wet asshole na kitang kita niya na ngayon dahil sa pagtuwad ni Kyungsoo. 

Gago, pinkish. 

Ang baby naman. 

Mukhang masarap alagaan pero tangina pwede bang laspagin, ngayong gabi lang tapos ituturing as baby pagkatapos.  
Kung gusto lang naman. Walang pilitan. 

Hindi na pinatagal pa ni Jongin dahil excited na rin naman siya. Napasigaw si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang basang dila ni Jongin sa asshole niya. 

Fuck. Putangina. 

Rimming. 

The hot guy is eating him out pero hindi siya magrereklamo.  
Gago, sobrang sarap nito. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan ba kakapit. Tangina kasi wala namang bedsheet. Matigas pa ang mesa kung san siya nakapatong pero hindi nga siya magrereklamo. 

Wala kasing sarap ang pakiramdam na dinidilaan ngayon ni Jongin ang butas ng pwet niya. Fuck. Sobrang sarap.  
Mas tumuwad pa si Kyungsoo, making his ass perked up high.  
Patuloy ang pagdila ni Jongin, ang sarap. It tastes sweet. Seryoso. 

Hawak niya ang bewang ni Kyungsoo at mas nilapit pa ang pwet sa mukha niya. Sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo nang tumigil si Jongin. 

Tangina, yun na ‘yon?! 

Bitin. 

“What the fu-“ pero hindi pa natatapos magreklamo si Kyungsoo nang magsalita si Jongin. 

“Chill, babe.” Hot na sabi nito bago hilahin si Kyungsoo kung nasaan ito naghihintay sakaniya kanina. 

Nakarating sila sa pwesto kung saan may malaking couch. Binitawan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo tapos humiga, letting his dick sprang free. 

“Upuan mo ‘ko.” Sabi nito at walang pag-aalinlangan si Kyungsoo na umakyat sa sofa at upuan ang mukha ni Jongin.  
Gago, bakit siya magrereklamo? Sobrang bitin. 

Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s thighs habang mas diniin niya ang pagkakaupo ni Kyungsoo sakaniya.  
Ewan na ni Kyungsoo. 

This guy is driving him crazy. 

Gago, di siya ganitong klase ng tao. Of course, game siya sa fucking pero sa stranger? This is the first time. 

Bahala na kung pagsisisihan niya pero mas malaki ‘yung possibility na hahanap-hanapin niya kesa pandirihan.  
He had never felt this good before. Si Jongin pa lang ang kauna-unahang nagparamdam ng ganito. 

Dila pa lang ni Jongin, pwede na siyang mahimatay sa sobrang sarap. What more kung cock na nito? 

Ang malaki, mahaba, mataba, at maugat. 

Kyungsoo arched his back as he felt Jongin inserted his tongue inside his hole. 

Sobrang wet na niya tapos naramdaman pa niyang gumapang ‘yung kamay ni Jongin papunta sa tite niya, pumping his cock.  
Sobrang pleasurable nung feeling. 

Rimming + hand job. Edi tangina, heaven. 

Mga ilang beses pang napaungol si Kyungsoo nang i-angat siya ni Jongin. Inayos nito ang posisyon nila hanggang sa nakaupo na silang dalawa. 

Ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay nasa bewang ni Kyungsoo.  
“Handa ka na?” tanong nito, hinawi pa niya ang buhok ni Kyungsoo na nakadikit na sa noo niya dahil sa pawis. 

Gago. Ang hot. 

Putanginang ‘yan. 

“C-can I.. can I ride you?” tanong nito at natawa si Jongin bago hilahin ang CEO para dikit na ‘yung upper body nila. 

“Do whatever you want, baby.” He huskily whispered sa tenga nito before he licked it. 

Tuwang tuwa siyang nakikitang sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya. 

Kinapa ni Jongin ang ilalim ng gilid ng sofa. May iniipit ipit siya sa gilid gilid nito, eh. 

Nang makapa ang hinahanap ay nilabas niya ito mula sa ilalim. 

Condom. 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. 

Gago, handa? Or palagi niya itong ginagawa. 

Napataas ng kilay si Jongin dahil sa reaksyon ni Kyungsoo at nang makuha ito ay kumindat siya habang nakakagat sa ibabang labi bago buksan ang condo. 

“Para lang handa. In case..” kibit balikat na sabi nito bago isuot ang condom sa tite niyang buhay na buhay. 

Muli niyang nilapit ang mukha sa leeg ni Kyungsoo tapos he leaves wet kisses. 

Pawis. Sarap. Sarap kagatin. 

Maputi, makinis, malaman. 

Tangina. Gago. 

Matapos ay inangat niya si Kyungsoo habang hawak ang tite niya sa isang kamay tapos isinakto sa butas nito bago umupo si Kyungsoo pabalik sa lap niya. 

Fuck. 

Napapikit si Jongin sa feeling, hindi rin nila napigilan at sabay silang umungol. 

Putangina. 

Mainit. Masarap. Masikip. 

Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa labi niya. Hindi niya alam kung iiyak ba siya o ano. 

Matagal na simula nang huli siyang mapasukan. Ni hindi man lang siya pinrep, akala ba ni Jongin ay sapat na ang dila niya?!  
Hindi. Tangina. Sa laki at lusog ng tite niya, parang mawawarak si Kyungsoo. 

“Kaya ba?” concern na tanong ni Jongin. 

Tumango si Kyungsoo sabay kapit sa balikat ni Jongin. 

Kailangan niya siguro nang mapanggigigilan. 

Ilang sandali nang makapag-adjust si Kyungsoo ay nagsimulang gumalaw si Jongin pataas na sinabayan naman ni Kyungsoo. 

He’s riding Jongin. 

Fuck, ang sarap nito. Sobrang sarap. 

He’s eating him whole and he wants more. He demands for a fast pace. 

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa mga balikat ni Jongin sabay galaw, hawak ni Jongin ang pwet niya to guide him. 

Sobrang ingay lang sa loob ng repair shop. Hindi kasi mapigilan ang sobrang sarap. 

“Sarap mo.” Hindi na napigilan ni Jongin ang pagsabi sabay halik sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. 

Tumingala naman si Kyungsoo para mas bigyang access si Jongin habang gumagalaw pa rin sa lap nito.  
Tanginang tite, ang sarap. 

“Ugh, ugh..” 

Nanggigigil na talaga si Jongin kaya inangat niya si Kyungsoo, inalis niya ang tite niya sa loob nito tapos tumayo. 

“Tuwad.” Sabi nito saka sinampal ang pwet. 

Mabilis namang sumunod ang CEO, ang mukha niya ay nakasandal sa backrest ng couch tapos si Jongin ay ipinasok ulit ang tite niya sa asshole ni Kyungsoo. 

He held Kyungsoo’s hip before shoving his cock inside. 

Tangina. 

Pakonti-konti ay bumibilis ang galaw hanggang sa hindi na macontrol ni Jongin. Ang bilis na talaga. 

He fasten his thrust more hanggang he hit Kyungsoo’s prostate.  
Nagpakawala ng malakas na ungol si bakla. 

“M-more.. hit it more.” He demands na hindi naman hinindian ni Jongin. 

Ilang ulit pa bago bumagal ang galaw. Hinila niya si Kyungsoo at inikot ang posisyon nito para magkaharap sila tapos he hung Kyungsoo’s leg sa balikat niya saka ulit ipinasok ang tite niya.  
Napapatingala na lang si Kyungsoo as he moves his head from right to left. Hindi na siya mapakali. 

He clutched the couch’s cloth hard as Jongin continued what he was doing. Nang mawala sa normal ang bilis nito ay alam na ni Kyungsoo ‘yon. 

Malapit na. 

Siya rin naman. 

Siguradong lalabasan siya, untouched. 

Ilang beses pang gumalaw si Jongin habang malakas ang paggroan. “T-tangina, ito na.. Ugh.” Huling sabi niya bago labasan. 

Napahinga siya nang malalim kasabay ni Kyungsoo na nilabasan na rin. Mabilis ang pagbaba-taas ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo, pareho kay Jongin na hingal na hingal din. 

Tangina. 

He can’t believe he just fucked this cute guy. 

Hindi niya naman akalain na papayag. 

Sa sobrang pagod ay bumagsak na lang si Jongin sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Hinawi naman ni Kyungsoo ang pawisang buhok ni Jongin as he felt the latter pecks his neck. 

“What’s your name?” tanong ni Kyungsoo at sabay silang natawa. 

Oo nga, hindi pa nila alam ang pangalan ng isa’t-isa. 

 

Tangina lang kasi libog muna bago introduce yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Leave comments for round 2 lol jk. Sorry if lame. awo
> 
> Bye ~


End file.
